


Yup, MURDER

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore are Siblings, Stiles is Jackson's little brother, Teenage Danny, Teenage Jackson, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: They were their own little family.Thats why he knew it was a mistake when Stiles kissed him, and he kissed back.Why he immediately left, peeling out of the parking, worried about Jackson's wrath, the broken look in Stiles's eyes, and how on earth he was ever going to apologize.(Basically Jackson gets to be all protective big brother and we revisit pieces of their childhood.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a four year age difference, if that reassures anyone?

Danny honestly couldn’t remember a time before Jackson, or Stiles for that matter. 

They had always just seemingly been together.

Danny was there when their parents died, Stiles crying out for his mom and dad in Jackson’s arms while Danny could only watch helplessly, a comforting hand on Jackson’s shoulder.

Danny was there when they ran away from their foster home, the first time. They had traveled deep into the preserve, Jackson giving Stiles a piggyback ride while he happily swung his little legs, innocently asking where they were going, and if he could have another caprisun, completely unaware of their situation.

He was there for the second, and third, and fourth time too, until finally the Whittemore’s adopted them.

And likewise, they were there for him too.

Stiles was cheering in the bleachers when he made his first lacrosse goal, Jackson, who had gotten him the ball, punching him excitedly in the shoulder beside him.

Jackson was the one to call an ambulance when he had broken his humerus, Stiles the one who had held his hand and calmed him down on the ride to the hospital while Jackson worried beside his little brother

On Danny’s first date Stiles was the one who had helped him choose his outfit while Jackson pouted in the corner, but they both made it their jobs to make his date’s life living hell when he had stood him up, Jackson with physical force, and Stiles using the hacking skills Danny had taught him over the years.

All in all, they were their own little family.

And that’s why Danny knew it was a bad idea when Stiles tried to kiss him, and an impossibly worse one when Danny had met Stiles halfway. Danny knew this was Stiles first kiss, knew Jackson would be livid, knew that this would not end well.

Jackson was notoriously possessive of even his pencils, let alone his precious, innocent little brother who was the only person he hadn’t lost in a car accident or foster system. So yeah, Jackson was a little protective of Stiles, just a bit. It wasn’t like he had threatened Stiles first crush with a bat, or loomed behind Stiles is in the hall to keep everyone away. It’s why no one had ever asked Stiles out, despite being, you know, gorgeous, and why Danny immediately ran after the kiss, slinging himself into his car and peeling out of the Whittemore’s house-mansion- and hightailing it home.

And it wasn’t just fear of Jackson’s wrath that made him run, it was the fear of the betrayal, seeing that hurt in his best friend’s eyes. And if kissing his little brother wasn’t enough to create those emotions, abandoning said little brother home alone with killers on the loose he was supposed to be protecting him from, heartbroken, misled, and rejected definitely would. 

~~~~

Jackson came home expecting to see Stiles passed out on the couch, half laying on Danny who would be playing on his phone while Star Wars played in the background.

Instead, he came home to a tearful Stiles wrapped in blankets looking so damned lost, so small that it made Jackson’s heart break in two.

He rushed to his baby brother’s side, pulling him onto his lap to properly hold, shushing him gently. “What happened?” he asked worriedly, fearing the worst at the lack of Danny.

Stiles only reply was burrowing into the crook of Jackson’s neck, sniffling and clutching tightly onto Jackson’s shirt.

Jackson sat helplessly holding his little brother, running a soothing hand up and down his spine, something their mom would do before she died, and the only thing that would put Stiles to sleep once they had been put into their first foster home. “I’m gonna call Danny okay?”

Stiles shook his head with ferocity, a small whine coming through.

Jackson only sighed, concern creasing his brows, “Are any of us in immediate danger?”

Stiles shook his head again, this time more subdued which was worst than the panic.

“Wanna cuddle?”

Another nod.

Jackson picked stiles up, the younger’s arm coming to wrap tightly around his neck. He carried his most precious possession up the stairs with more care than he’d show the most expensive piece of fragile china. He lied him down on his own bed, being twice the size of Stiles’s bed (not that they hadn’t tried to make it work). Once Jackson had untangled himself from Stiles he gently took off his own shoes and pants before doing the same to Stiles, shifting under the covers next to Stiles who immediately curled into his side, like a kitten to warmth. It made Jackson’s heart surge with fondness, only making it hurt more when he shifted to reveal his tear-stained face.

Yup. Jackson was going to murder whoever made his little brother cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a way to make Jackson confront Danny, and there still be a 'happy' ending. At least this ends with cuddling.
> 
> -PS: I imagine they'd work through it with a lot of guilt and maybe a few punches though.


End file.
